legend_of_mystical_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Metal Blaze
Metal Blaze (メタルブレイズ, Metaru Bureizu) is an evil robotic "doppelgänger counterpart" of Blaze the Cat, created by Dr. Eggman. As well as resembling Blaze, she can perform many of Blaze's moves, including her Fire Claw. It is part of the Metal Series. Besides sharing Blaze's appearance and abilities, Metal Blaze is infused with Blaze's data in order to be as formidable in battle as the real Blaze, making the robot a near-perfect duplicate of the lavender cat. This however created a mind link between Metal Blaze and the real Blaze herself, allowing them to hear each other's thoughts. "Why do you bother continue to rise. Why not just stay down and be incinerated already?" :—Metal Blaze. Appearance :Voice actor: Laura Bailey (English), Nao Takamori (Japanese), Delphine Braillon (French), Tania De Domenico (Italian), Greta Gallisch (German), Carmen Ambrós (Spanish) In the Young Days In Present Time Possible Future Gallery Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Metal Series **Metal Sonic **Metal Tails **Metal Knuckles **Metal Amy **Metal Scourge Family *Doctor Eggman (creator) Neutral *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Jack Robotnik **Orbot **Cubot *Breezie *Dr. Eggman Nega *The Deadly Six **Zavok **Zomom **Zeena **Master Zik **Zazz **Zor *Lyric the Last Ancient Rivals *Blaze the Cat Enemies *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Cream the Rabbit **Cheese the Chao **Big the Cat *Christopher Thorndyke *Vanilla the Rabbit *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Thrash the Tasmanian Devil *Team Sol **Silver the Hedgehog **Blaze the Cat (Organic doppelgänger and arch rival) **Marine the Raccoon *Thomas Jones *Team Might **Mighty the Armadillo **Ray the Flying Squirrel **Sticks the Badger *Moss the Sloth *Vanilla the Rabbit *Rotor the Walrus *Bunnie the Rabbot *Emeral *Princess Elise the Third *Shahra the Genie *Chip *Relic the Pika *Fixit *Dillon Pickle *Wisps **Yacker *NiGHTS *Shade the Echidna *Shard the Metal Sonic *Honey the Cat *Thorn the Lop *King Puff *Queen Angelica *Striker the Mantis Shrimp *Echo *Coral the Beta *Pearly the Manta Ray *Razor the Shark *Crusher the Chao *Ponies *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Princess Cadance *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Rarity *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Dragons **Spyro **Spike **King Warfang *Dragon Sages **Ignitus **Aquarius **Volteer **Aeros **Cyril **Terrador *Cliff *Q-N-C *MAIA *Chef Woody *Perci *Foreman Fred *Doc Ginger *Hayward *Pokey *Hokey *Tucker *Salty *Pepper *The Ancients **Chronicler *Freedom Fighters **Sally Acorn **Antoine D'Coolette **Julie-Su *Team Hooligans **Nack the Weasel **Bark the Polarbear **Bean the Dynamite *Babylon Rogues **Jet the Hawk **Wave the Swallow **Storm the Albatross *Nocturnus Clan **Imperator Ix *Black Arms **Black Doom ***Doom's Eye **Black Death ***Death's Eye **Eclipse the Darkling *Dark Arms **Blurk **Cyzer **Cregal Abilities and Powers As a robotic duplicate of Blaze, Metal Blaze's abilities and battle prowess remains unknown. However, considering he is a robotic duplicate of Blaze and the nature of the Metal Series, it can be theorized that he possesses many, if not all, of Blaze's abilities and techniques. Metal Blaze's arms holds built-in flamethrowers, enabling her to shoot flames. Physical Abilities Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills *Flight *Super computer intelligence *Great physical strength *Built in flamethrowers in missile spikes *Waterproof hardware and frame Special Equipment Outer Armor Main Computer Sub Computer Main Engine Secondary Engine Transformations History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Robots Category:Genderless Category:Antagonists Category:Metal Series Category:Robot Copies Category:Power type characters